Lindauer family of Strasbourg
Proven Relations The following groups of Lindauers are proven to be related as follows: *Johann Martin Lindauer (bef1732-?) **Johann Daniel Lindauer (bef1747-?) and Catharina (Maria) Salome Ackermann ***Magdalena Salome Lindauer (1764-?) and Johannes Burger ***Johann Friedrich Lindauer (bef1777-?) and Maria Dorothea Bach ***Maria Magdalena Lindauer (1769-?) *Johann Martin Lindauer (bef1736) and Catharina Salome Hey **Johann Jacob Lindauer (bef1751-?) and Margaretha Salome Schropp *Jean Frederic Lindauer (bef1791-?) and Marie Salome Beysser **Guillaume Gustave Lindauer (1806-?) *Jean Jacques Lindauer (bef1792) and Marie Madeleine Gunther **Jean Jacques Lindauer II (1807-?) and Anne Diemer *Jean Jacques Lindauer (bef1795) and Sophie Chretienne Bauer **Marie Louise Lindauer (1810-?) *Jean Jacques Lindauer (c1810-?) who married Elisabeth Guillaumine Kobelt **Jean Jacques Lindauer II (1836-?) *Charles Lindauer (c1820-?) and Elisabeth Amelie Bolster **Sophie Amelie Lindauer (1842-1848) **Caroline Elisa Lindauer (1844-1849) **Marie Louise Lindauer (1850-1855) *Gustav Adolph Lindauer (bef 1859-?) and Elise Kampmann **Johanna Bertha Lindauer (1874-?) **Friederike Sophie Lindauer (1882-?) *Madeleine Salome Lindauer (bef1807-?) and Frederic Henri Gerold *Sophie Jeanne Lindauer (bef1824-?) and Felix Charles Maximilien Reuss *Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) and Sophia Weber (1815-1891) Spaces between the above families indicates no proven relationship as of this time. Interpretation The following interpretation of the data is proposed by Kevin Borland, but the additional connections (beyond the above separated trees) have not yet been proven: *Johann Martin Lindauer (c1720-?) and Catharina Salome Hey **Johann Daniel Lindauer (c1745-?) and Catharina (Maria) Salome Ackermann ***Magdalena Salome Lindauer (1764-?) and Johannes Burger ***Johann Friedrich Lindauer (c1765-?) and Maria Dorothea Bach ***Maria Magdalena Lindauer (1769-?) **Johann Jacob Lindauer (c1750-?) and Margaretha Salome Schropp ***Jean Frederic Lindauer (c1780-?) and Marie Salome Beysser ****Guillaume Gustave Lindauer (1806-?) ***Jean Jacques Lindauer II (c1785) and Marie Madeleine Gunther ****Madeleine Salome Lindauer (c1805-?) and Frederic Henri Gerold ****Jean Jacques Lindauer III (1807-?) and Anne Diemer *****Jean Jacques Lindauer IV (1836-?) (by Jean III's second wife Elisabeth Guillaumine Kobelt) ****Marie Louise Lindauer (1810-?) (by Jean II's second wife Sophie Chretienne Bauer) ****Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) and Sophie Louise Weber (1815-1891) *****Charles Frederick Lindauer (born in USA) *****Charles Lindauer (born in USA) *****John Jacob Lindauer (born in USA) *****Louis Julius Lindauer (born in USA) *****Eloise Lindauer (born in USA) ****Charles Lindauer (c1820-?) and Elisabeth Amelie Bolster *****Sophie Amelie Lindauer (1842-1848) *****Caroline Elisa Lindauer (1844-1849) *****Gustav Adolph Lindauer (c1847-?) and Elise Kampmann ******Johanna Bertha Lindauer (1874-?) ******Friederike Sophie Lindauer (1882-?) *****Marie Louise Lindauer (1850-1855) ****Sophie Jeanne Lindauer (bef1824-?) and Felix Charles Maximilien Reuss Please do not take the above tree as fact, as a number of assumptions are made strictly based on ages and names. Further documentary research is required at this stage. Possible Connections in Alsace-Lorraine beyond Strasbourg Researcher Kevin Borland also speculates that Johann Martin Lindauer (c1720-?) may have been related to any or all of the following families of nearby regions of France: *Johannes Jacobus Landauer (c1702-aft1722) of Hegenheim, France, who married Maria Zumstein **Fridelinus Landauer (1722-?) **Franciscus Josephus Landauer (1725-?) **Agnes Landauer (1728-?) **Joannes Jacobus Landauer II (1730-?) **Marcus Landauer (1731-?) and Elisabetha Heinimann See note on Lindauer vs. Landauer, below, which indicates that Lindauer and Landauer are distinct surnames. However, Kevin believes that this is an isolated instance where Lindauer morphed into Landauer (likely due to to Alsace's proximity to the town of Landau.) Evidence in support includes the existence of a Franciscus Josephus Lindauer, below, who is likely to be one and the same as the Fransiscus Josephus Landauer above. *Catherine Lindauer (bef1737-1774) of Lemberg, France, who married Jean Pierre Brisbois *Jacques Lindauer of Lemberg, France, who married Ursule Ehresmann **Anne Lindauer (1853-?) and Nicolas Fries *Johan Jacobus Lindauer of Blodelsheim, France, who married Barbara Schnider **Catharina Lindauer (1737-?) *Catherine Lindauer (c1799-aft1820) of Blodelsheim, France, who married Martin Ackerer *Franciscus Josephus Lindauer (c1724-?) of Ilfurth, France, who married Agatha Beimle **Anna Maria Lindauer (1767-?) *Johannes Adamus Lindauer of Ribeau, France, who married Barbara Seyler **Anna Barbara Lindauer (c1733-?) *Pierre Lindauer (c1794-?) of Eguelshardt, France, who married Magtlehma Schmidt Beyond France The Lindauers are believed to have originated in Germany, where the Lindauer name can be traced back to the early 1600s. The French homeland of the Lindauer family, i.e. Alsace-Lorraine, borders Germany and Switzerland. As the descendants of the Swiss Lindauers are well documented (and no migrations to Alcase are reported), it is likely that the Lindauers of Strasbourg came directly from Germany, rather than through Switzerland. Lindauers in Germany The earliest recorded Lindauer in Germany is Hans Lindauer (c1573-1634) of Eberhardsweiler (Wuerttemberg). That is not to say, however, that Hans is the progenator of the Lindauer family, as other parts of Germany may not have kept sufficient records prior to 1573 to trace other branches of the family further back. Lindauer vs. Landauer The Lindauers not likely to be a branch of the Landauer family (although some individual branches of either family may have evolved from Lindauer to Landauer or vice-versa, merely due to the similarity of the two names). The surname Landauer probably originally referred to people of the village of Landau, Germany, whereas Lindauer probably referred to people of the town of Lindau. Lindau is attested to have been named such since prior to the year 882. Landau is attested since 1106. Lindauer vs. Lindau There is also a Lindau surname in Germany, which appears to be independent of the Lindauer surname, although they probably both derive their name from from the town of Lindau. Lindau probably evolved from Von Lindau, which itself is attested as a surname since the early 1200s. Lindauers in Switzerland The earliest known Lindauer in Switzerland was Todocus Lindauer (c1603-?) of Einsiedeln, who married Anna Maria Wiser.Caroline Atterton Family Tree. His descendants are well documented, thanks to the work of researcher Caroline Atterton. The name Todocus is likely to be an abbreviated form of Theodoricus. The early generations (1600s) of the Lindauer family in Germany also had a Theodoricus, which probably indicates that the Swiss Lindauers were an off-shoot of the larger Lindauer family of Germany. Lindauers in Austria The earliest known Lindauer in Austria was Christoph Lindauer (bef1692-?), who married Katharina Kreuzhuber in 1707. There are not many Lindauer families recorded in Austrian records, so Christoph was probably one of the earliest generations of Lindauers to migrate from Germany to Austria. References